


Classic

by Ludwig_Beilschmidt_Simp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludwig_Beilschmidt_Simp/pseuds/Ludwig_Beilschmidt_Simp
Summary: Addison Bonnefoy is the Foster Daughter of Francis and Arthur, but what happens when she gets enrolled into W Academy and maybe falls in love?(Human! AU)
Relationships: Germany/OC





	Classic

Addison stood at the opening of the school, her books all in her hand as she held them to her chest. This was her first day at the W Academy, her exploits in France taking her here. Addison had enjoyed France, but her parents insisted that they move so she could get the best education. Addison hadn’t minded, however, but she was nervous. Her anxiety was to the roof, and it got even worse as three other boys in uniforms walked out of the building.

All three had ranging heights, the tallest being blonde and rather well-built, and the smallest had dark hair and a shy aspect to him. The one in the middle was a brunette and seemed as if he had drunk two tons of energy drinks, she looked down and then noticed they were walking up to her. She froze and the tallest one held a hand out to her courteously, a small smile on his face.

“Hallo, I am Ludwig Beilschmidt. I am from Germany.” his thick German accent twisting his words around, frankly it was adorable. She took his hand and they shook, the blonde stepping back and the peppy brunette stepped up. He wore a huge smile as he pulled me into a hug, her eyes widening.

“Ciao, I’m Feliciano Vargas! I’m from Italy!”

“P-Personal space please!” she whimpers, to which Ludwig pulls him away. He scolds him and the last one stepped up with a bow.

“Kon'nichiwa, I am Kiku Honda, and I’m from Japan.” a grin flits across her face.

“Hello, I’m Addison Bonnefoy. I’m from France.” she says while she strokes a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, her eyes drifting to the blonde.

“Oh, do you have any siblings?” Kiku asks, his head tilted slightly, noticing the gloves on her hands, it wasn’t really cold. Why is she wearing gloves?

“Mm-hm. Alfred and Matthew are my older brothers. It’s really unfortunate that they’re prettier than me.” she rubs a gloved hand on her other arm, Ludwig adjusting his glasses. A small blush is on his face, as he clears his throat.

“As-As a man, I think you are rather beautiful, Miss Jones.” she blushes bright red and looks down.

“T-Thank you, Mr. Beilschmidt.”

“Bella, shall we go inside and show you around?” she nods and Kiku and Feliciano move ahead, Ludwig and Addison bringing up the rear.

“So, Miss Bonnefoy, how was France?” she looks up into the German’s bright blue eyes, her face heating up slightly.

“It was good. Dad and Papa thought that it is best we move here. Alfie got here before me with Dad while I and Matthew were with Papa. O-Oh, I, It’s OK that my parents are gay right?” she asked and the blonde chuckled lightly, lifting a hand to pat on her shoulder.

“Last I heard Matthew and Alfred are gay. It’s fine, I’m sure they are amazing parents. I have a question though,” she looked up at him and cocked her head to the side, “is Alfred always this hyper?” she chuckles and nods, the two of them making it to a weird dorm. He opens the door to other people in the room, various genders and ethnicities. Addison spots her brother automatically, talking to another boy that was exceedingly tall. The taller boy leaned down and kissed Alfred, Alfred’s face heating up.

“Say, who’s the guy Alfred is smooching on? I wanna embarrass him as revenge for the time Dad caught me talking to a boy when I told Alfred to cover me.”

“Oh, that’s Ivan Braginsky. He’s from Russia. I think you should walk up to the two of them and tell them to get a room, and maybe a dirty joke.” she laughs quietly and the girl slowly creeps up.

“Hey buddy-o, partner, get a room! Also, wrap it before you tap it!” Alfred freezes and tackles the girl, pulling her into a soft choke hold.

“What the hell! Adds!” she laughs and starts to snort in the middle, the Russian looking at her incredulously.

“Oh, your little sister Fredka?” Alfred nods and lets her go, the girl swaggering to the much taller man.

“Oi, I’m Addison, his little sister. You are?” Ivan holds a hand out, and they shake hands.

“Ivan. His boyfriend. Are you sure she’s your sister?” Addison pulls her foot back, and kicks Ivan in the shin. He looks down on her, arms folded across his chest.

“This is war, commie.” she jokes, rolling her eyes.

“Yep, that’s definitely his sister, Kesesesese~!” she looked for the sound of laughter and found a boy with red eyes and pure, snow white hair. He ruffled the girl's hair and she hissed lightly, Alfred chuckling.

“This is Gilbert, Ludwig’s older brother." Addison smiled kindly at the boy, slowly turning red as she met Ludwig's eyes accidentally.

"Aww, the liebe likes yo--" he 'oofs' in pain as a fist lands in his stomach.

"S-Shut up!" she blushes and then Ludwig scolds him, leading her up to the dorm rooms where she would be staying with girls.

"The girls you will be staying with are Elizabeta, Emma, Katyusha, Natalya, Lucille, Lily, Michelle, and Mei." she nods as the reach the door, a knock on the door leading to the door being opened.

"Ooh, thank you, Ludwig! Aww, she's so pretty!" exclaimed a brunette with an Hungarian accent.

"This is Addison Bonnefoy. She's new here, so be nice, girls." they all nod and shoo away the boy, pulling the woman in. 

"Alright dear, I'm Elizabeta! Now," the woman that had previously opened the door and sat Addison down on the sofa, gestured to the girls standing in a row, "this is Katyusha." a soft looking tall woman waved, a smile on her face. 

"Hello, so good to meet you." Katyusha states kindly as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm Natalya." interupts a shorter woman, a frown on her face. These two looked like sisters of Ivan. 

"Are you two related to Ivan?" they nod, Natalya looking down at her nails. 

"Oh cool." 


End file.
